unturned_gamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Poradnik - Początkujący
How to survive in Unturned? (pl. Jak przetrwać w Unturned?) '''- Witam, poradnik ten skupia się na pomocy innym, nowym i nie zapoznanym graczom tej wspaniałej gry Unturned, w tym poradniku będzie więcej informacji niż było w V.1, a wiec zaczynamy... '''Wstęp: W tej części poradnika skupimy się na menu start oraz jak zacząć grę. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczycie będzie menu, znajdziemy tam m. in.: Play, Character, Options oraz Quit '''po lewej stronie, a po prawej stronie w dolnym rogu znajdziemy '''Bug report '''i '''Community Wiki.(Na samej górze znajdziemy nasze statystyki jak: Ile zombie zabiliśmy, ile zwierząt upolowaliśmy, ile wykopaliśmy skał oraz ile zarąbali drzew, jeszcze jest ile podnieśliśmy przedmiotów, znajdziemy też tam imię i nazwisko twórcy, wersję Unturned oraz ile zamordowaliśmy graczy.) W zakładce Play '''znajdziemy '''Tutorial, Singleplayer, Connect '''i '''Host. W Tutorial znajdziemy podstawy poruszania się, leczenia, walki oraz jazdy. W Singleplayer znajdziemy kilka poziomów trudności, każdy z nich się różni trudnością oraz rzadkością przedmiotów, odkryjemy też 2 mapy, jedna z nich to PEI jest to podstawowa mapa, na której są zombie, lokalizacje oraz masa graczy (PVP), natomiast 2 mapa to ARENA jest to miejsce bez Zombie, charakteryzuje się tym że nasz spawn znajduje się na około kręgu z kamieni. Pod "posągami" z kamieni znajdziemy różne przedmioty takie jak: nasiona, szmaty, kilof, siekiera, manierka, łuki i strzały. W tej mapie nie ma żadnej lokalizacji oprócz spawnu, jest to idealna mapa dla PVP. W zakładce Connect znajdziemy trzy miejsca na wpisanie danych, pierwsze miejsce na dane to Hasło, pod polem na hasło znajdziemy miejsce na IP, natomiast na końcu jest miejsce na Port. Bez 2 ostatnich danych nie wejdziemy na serwer, ponieważ większość serwerów to serwery dla wszystkich dlatego nie mają hasła. Zakładka Host jest do tworzenia danych serwera jak: Mapa, ilość graczy, trudność, port oraz ustawienia SYNC (Jeśli mamy uztawione na SYNC to przedmioty z Singleplayer przeniosą nam się do serwera, jeśli gramy bez SYNC to zaczniemy grę od nowa.) W zakładce Character znajdziemy menu do wyglądu gracza, wyróżniamy tu: kolor człowieka, kolor włosów fryzurę, oraz prawo/leworęczność. Więcej fryzur, kolorów człowieka oraz fryzury znajdziemy w zakupionym Permanent Gold Upgrade '(Około 20 zł.). W zakładce '''Options '''znajdziemy ustawienia klawiszy, ustawienia zwykłe oraz ustawienia grafiki. Dobrze, teraz wprowadzenie do rozgrywki: Możesz zacząć grę w 2 różne sposoby, 1 sposób jest łatwy, idziemy na arena, bierzemy łuk i kilka strzał, następnie musimy upolować kilka jeleni (Najlepiej 3 - 5, zależy ile skóry wyrzuci) następnie idziemy do "kręgu" i musimy znaleźć kilka taśm. Gdy je znajdziemy możemy zacząć crafting plecaka, do zrobienia potrzebne są 4 skóry i 1 taśma, dostaniemy wtedy plecak, z małą pojemnością i udźwigiem ale zawsze coś :). Możemy (MUSIMY) wziąć jeszcze siekierę/kilof albo obydwa, manierkę, szmaty, nasiona (Opcjonalnie). 2 sposobem jest wyruszenie bez itemów, bez niczego lub z latarką, czekoladą i sokiem jabłkowym (EASY). Okey teraz część wstępu do survivalu oraz opis pasków które znajdziemy na samym dole: Gdy wejdziemy do świata PEI (Prince Edward Island) zobaczymy 5 pasków, oto ich opis: '''Pasek życia: '''Najważniejszy pasek w grze, służy nam od pokazywania życia (tzw. HP). Na początku gry mamy 100 HP, ale od każdego ugryzienia zombie stracimy 10 HP (Nie liczę zbroi). Gdy spadnie nam HP do około 40 HP to ekran staje się coraz bardziej szary. Żeby przywrócić HP mamy do wyboru: '''Regeneracja: 'Życie będzie się odnawiać jeśli mamy wskaźnik radioaktywności poniżej 4%. '''Użycie środków medycznych: '''W grze mamy dużo różnych medyków które możemy użyć żeby odnowić HP, jedne przedmioty medyczne uzupełniają jedynie HP, drugie naprawiają kości, niwelują radioaktywność, dodają wytrzymałość lub zatrzymują krwawienie. Do medyków typu pierwszego zaliczymy: '''Blood bag: '''Bardzo rzadki i cenny medyk, dodaje on 100 HP, więc uzupełnia cały pasek życia, choć użyją go tylko początkowi gracze ponieważ oni najwięcej tracą HP :), no chyba ze dobry gracz jest otoczony dużą grupą Zombie wojskowych :). '''Painkillers: '''Są to nieczęste tabletki, które uzupełniają 25 HP. A do medyków typu drugiego zaliczymy m.in.: '''Bandage: '''Bandaże są częstym znaleziskiem w aptekach, można go też wytworzyć z 2 szmat (Rag, więc 4 szmaty(Clothes) = 2 szmaty (Rag) = 1 Bandage). Bandaże zatrzymują krwawienie i uzupełniają 10 HP, więc jest to dobry medyk dla początkujących. '''Dressing: '''Opatrunki są najlepszymi medykami z typu bandaży, uzupełniają 20 HP, zatrzymują krwawienie oraz niwelują radioaktywność o 5%, są trudne do znalezienia ale można je wytworzyć z 2 bandaży. '''Morphine: '''Morfina jest rzadkim ale pomocnym płynem w strzykawce, uzupełnia tylko 10 HP, ale ten medyk ratuje jedynie możliwośc naprawienia kości dzięki niemu (Jak to możliwe?) '''Vitamins: '''Są to znowu tabletki ale z taką różnicą że są owocowe, niwelują 15% radioaktywności. Z witamin można wytworzyć Purification Tablets połączając witaminy i Feltilzer. '''Pasek radioaktywności: '''Ten pasek jest również ważny w grze, pokazuje skażenie naszego organizmu przez zgniłe jedzenie, picie oraz ugryzienie przez Zombie. Do jego zniwelowania możemy użyć zielonej strzykawki, medkita czy opatrunka. '''Pasek głodu: '''Pasek ten jest jednym z trzech najważniejszych pasków w Unturned, jeśli pasek dosięgnie 100% to zacznie nam spadać HP, aż do 0. Żeby utrzymywać pasek z dala od 100% należy jeść pokarm taki jak: Canned beans, Chips, Bran cereal czy MRE (Niweluje 80% głodu) '''Pasek pragnienia: '''Pasek pragnienia też jest jednym z najważniejszych pasków głodu, też gdy pasek dosiegnie 100% to życie będzie nam spadać. Żeby nie dopuścić paska do 100% trzeba pić picie takie jak: Canteen (Manierka może być napełniana w nieskończoność i niweluje 25% pragnienia.), Energy drink, Apple juice czy MRE (Niweluje 80% pragnienia) '''Pasek wytrzymałości/energii: '''Jest to jedyny pasek który jeśli ma 100% to nas nie zabije :), ten pasek służy za określenie energii która potrzebna jest do skakania, zadawania mocniejszych ciosów oraz oczywiście biegania (Mocniejsze ciosy i skakanie nie zabiera energii jeśli skończymy skillowanie Enddurance) Żeby odnowić energię trzeba chwilę odpocząć. '''Dodatkowe uwagi: '''Jeśli spadniemy z dużej wysokości nie zabijemy się ale złamiemy kości, wtedy nie możemy biegać i skakać. Łóżka i śpiwory zmieniają punkt spawnu ale nie można w nich spać. Są trzy typy skrzyń: a) Crate: Pomieścimy w nich 4 różne przedmioty, tą skrzynie mogą otwierać wszyscy więc nie jest polecana na serwery PVE i PVP. b) Chest: Lepsza wersja Crate, możemy wsadzić tam 6 różnych przedmiotów oraz jest dostępna do otwarcia dla założyciela skrzyni oraz grupy. Popularna na PVE. c) Metal locker: Z wyglądu przypomina sejf, można tam pomiescić 4 różne przedmioty, jest (chyba) dostępna dla założyciela. Jest cholernie twarda. Jeśli będziesz rozjeżdżać zombie to psujesz pojazd.(Resztę napisze jeśli ktoś zada pytanie którego nie ma w Dodatkowe uwagi.)' '''Poprawny wstęp (WRESZCIE!!!): '''Pierwsze co będziesz widział to las, pierwszą rzeczą jest znalezienie jakiegoś miasta, jeśli takowego nie widzisz to kliknij Suicide (Dla ludzi bez itemów). Okej, jesli znajdziesz billboard pt.: '''WaffleTown '''to się ciesz bo znalazłeś jedno z lepszych miast. Pierwszą rzeczą będzie znalezienie broni, najlepiej skradaj się i wchodź przez przejścia które są najdalej zombie. Jeśli broni nie znajdziesz, szukaj dalej. Załóżmy że znalazłeś jakąś broń, teraz możesz z odwagą chodzić po ulicy bez strachu że będziesz musiał walić pięścami zombie. Kolejną rzeczą będzie znalezienie plecaka, jedzenia, picia oraz jakiś leków. Szczęście będzie jeśli znajdziesz TravelPack, AlicePack lub RuskPack (Dwa ostatnie do znalezienia w wieży militarnej w Burywood). Możesz poszperać po mieście w poszukiwaniu FireAxe, Sledgehammer czy katany. Jeśli widzisz samochody to super, musisz wtedy poszukać jeszcze Gas Can albo spawarkę (Jeśli auto dymi). Gdy przeszukałeś miasto możesz pójść w bezpieczne miejsce, wyjść, wejść i znowu eksplorować miasto. '''Bronie dystansowe: '''Wreszcie kolejny punkt, teraz omówimy bronie dystansowe, bronie te dzielą się na kilka typów: a) Cywilne, b) Militarne, c) Milicyjne i d) Policyjne. Bronie cywilne i policyjne są gorsze od broni milicji oraz wojska. Opis broni: '''a) Bronie cywilne:' Colt: 'Jest na 2 miejscu najsłabszych broni dystansowych w Unturned, ma zaledwie 34% DM a jego magazynek mieści 7 naboi. Dość szybko się przeładowuje i jest bardzo częstą bronią. Używa Swift Magazine. '''Magnum: '''Rewolwer który jest ładowany bębenkiem na 6 naboi. Jest najlżejszą bronią oraz ma wysoki DM dzięki któremu możemy zabić zombie 1 strzałem w głowę. Jest rzadki ale jest dobry dla ludzi z mało udźwigowymi plecakami. Używa Winchester Clip. '''Outfield: '''Jest to strzelba która ma za zadanie zastąpić snajperki, ma duży zasięg (325 m) dużą moc (ok. 81 DM). Jest to lekka broń ponieważ waży 1KG i zabija strzałem w głowę zombie cywilnego. Posiada magazynek z pojemnością 5 naboi (Bonjour Clip), ale to jest wada bo używa najmniejszego magazynka w grze. '''Lever action: '''Jest to strzelba posiadająca najgorsze obrażenia w kategoriach shotgunów, ma też najmniejszy zasięg (15 m) Można do niej władować 4 naboje i waży aż 1,5 KG. '''Double barrel: '''Shotgun ten posiada największe obrażenia (+240%) ale można władować do niego tylko 2 naboje, najczęściej ta broń pojawia się na farmach, rzadziej w miastach. Posiada też dobry zasięg jak na shotguny (20 m) '''Longbow: '''Jest to rodzaj łuku który można wycraftować, posiada około 70% DM i jest w stanie zabić zombie cywilnego strzałem w głowę. Wadą jest to że gdy przycelowujemy nie mamy celownika przez co trudniej znaleźć i nadaje się do walki w zwarciu. Częściej występuje w miastach. Jest cichy. '''Compound bow: '''Jeden z lepszych broni typu łuków, jest to czarny łuk bloczkowy osiągający zasięg 200 m i obrażenia 99 DM. Można zmodyfikować jedynie celownik i taktyczne załączniki. Jest cichy. '''Crossbow: '''Ten łuk osiąga 150 m zasięgu oraz 99 DM, występuje częściej na farmach, ale można go też znaleźć w miastach, jego podstawowym załącznikiem jest 6x Zoom Scope. Jest cichy. '(OKEY, TO TYLE NA DZISIAJ, RESZTA BRONI DYSTANSOWYCH JUTRO ALBO NA POCZĄTKU TYGODNIA) Kategoria:Poradniki